Happy Birthday
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: It's Riku's B-day and Hiruma decides to give him a little party. Yaoi. RikuxHiruma. please read and review.


"So what movie are we going to see?" Riku asked, looking out the window of the car. He was almost bored. If it wasn't Hiruma Yoichi he was going to the movies with, he'd be bored out of his mind.

"I don't know, I was going to let you pick" Hiruma said. Riku could sense the smile. He hated it when it when Hiruma left the decision up to him. Riku just shrugged.

"I don't care" he said, he looked down at the watch Hiruma had gotten him for his birthday. He sighed and looked back out the window. He hated getting older. Today was his 20 birthday and he hated the hell out of every minute of it.

They arrived at the theatre not too long after their tiny conversation. Riku got out of the car and did his best to keep a smile on his face. He didn't want to hurt Hiruma's feelings or anything, actually when did Hiruma ever get his feelings hurt, he always found ways to make things funny or something like that.

Riku sighed again as they headed for the entrance. He suddenly felt an arm around his waist.

"Riku" Hiruma's voice came to his ear. Riku looked down, his face felt hot, he was blushing!

"Riku, why aren't you happy?" Hiruma asked, kissing the smaller ones neck where the skin was left bare. Riku shivered, it tickled. He just shrugged.

"I hate getting older, just the idea of it" Riku said, he felt another kiss on his neck. Hiruma sighed.

"Riku Kaitani, it doesn't matter how old you'll be or how wrinkly you're gonna get" he chuckled when he heard Riku whine.

"Well, that's a nice thought" Riku said, pouting. Hiruma looked at him, lovingly, then closed his eyes again and put his face in Riku's shoulder.

"But as long as you're my Riku, there's nothing that can change how much I love you" Hiruma finished. Riku froze. Hiruma had never said that he loved him before. He always knew that he did, but he never actually said it.

Riku smiled and enlaced his fingers with the ones at his waist. Hiruma's head came up and his lips met Riku's. They didn't care if anyone saw them. Actually no one thought it was weird. Girls actually swooned over it, squealing, fainting, and taking pictures to hang in their rooms. But then Hiruma would always chase them away or something, making Riku laugh.

"I love you Riku" Hiruma said. Riku knew he was never going to get used to that. But he smiled and kissed Hiruma again.

"I love you too Hiruma" he said. Suddenly he felt a hands slip under his shirt and start running across the toned, tan, flat stomach underneath. Hiruma chuckled evilly as Riku started to laugh. Hiruma knew he was ticklish and he always used that to torture him.

"S-stop it!" Riku said, trying to push out of Hiruma's arms. Hiruma held fast and smiled. He finally stopped tickling Riku and was now pushing him toward the doors of the theatre. Many eyes were on them. Who cared?

After the movie Hiruma drove home, Riku sat in the passenger seat, once again looking out the window. But he was smiling this time.

They pulled up into the driveway of Hiruma's house. Riku was surprised that they had gotten there so fast.

"Of course, I was going like 80 miles per hour" Hiruma said, laughing jokingly, making fun if Riku. Riku crossed his arms and pouted, but then smiled at the risk of being tickled again.

They got up to the porch and Hiruma dug for his keys. Riku shivered as the cold wind bit at his skin. Hiruma noticed and looked for his keys faster. He finally found them and opened the door and went in.

"Make yourself at home" Hiruma said, throwing his jacket across the room, where it landed perfectly on the coat rack. Riku took off his shoes and placed them by the door, then headed for the kitchen. Hiruma saw him going there and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, sticking out his arm to stop Riku from getting in the door. Riku looked at Hiruma and gave an innocent smile.

"You wanna eat, then get out of my way" he said, poking Hiruma in the side, making him jump and recoil his arm. But Hiruma stopped him still.

"Not today, birthday boy, now you go and sit your skinny ass on that couch before I throw you there myself" Hiruma said, his sharp smile appearing. Riku sighed and shrugged heading for the couch. Hiruma smiled and snickered at his victory.

Riku was laughing his ass off, as he heard Hiruma cooking in the kitchen. Curses could be heard, then pots falling and crashing to the floor, etc. How Hiruma lived without him, was a total mystery.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Hiruma yelled, poking his head around the side of the door. That only made Riku laugh harder.

"You want me to help?" Riku asked, as he heard Hiruma drop another pan and curse. He saw Hiruma's head pop around the corner, his eyes barely slits.

"NO" he said, almost a hiss, then he slowly went back into the kitchen. Riku sighed and shook his head. He put his arms above his head and leaned back, watching the TV. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he was starting to nod off. He tried to stay awake, but in only a few seconds he was out.

Riku woke and the first thing he noticed was it was dark. All the lights were off and Hiruma was no where to be seen. Riku was confused and starting to get scared.

Maybe Hiruma just went to bed or something and saw that Riku was asleep on the couch and didn't want to wake him. Riku started to head that way, when suddenly the lights came on…..

"SURPRISE!" several voices came from behind him. Riku turned and saw Sena, Kurita, Mamori, Monta, the huh brothers, Sazuna, and Kid standing there with a huge cake. They were all smiling at him. Riku felt himself blushing. He'd never had a surprise party before. He smiled.

"Guys" he said, he walked up to them and looked at the cake. It WAS HUGE! He tasted the frosting. It was awesome.

"You like it?" A voice came behind Riku. Big hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Riku chuckled and closed his eyes.

"So this is what all the racket was in the kitchen, and the reason you've been trying to distract me all day" Riku said, turning his head towards Hiruma. Hiruma smiled down at his lover, the smile Riku always liked.

"Happy Birthday Riku" Hiruma said, he leaned down and kissed Riku's lips. Riku happily kissed back. Everyone around them awed.

"Aw, I love it when you two do that, you're so cute" Sazuna squealed. Riku and Hiruma both blushed and everyone laughed. Riku kissed Hiruma one more time. Hiruma smiled, feeling warm.

"Thank you, this is the best birthday ever" Riku said. With that the party started.

(Hope you like it, I really wanted to do something RikuxHiruma story, I was bored too…..well here TERFFO, just for you! Like it….ahem….OR ELSE!! (Just kidding) please read and review)


End file.
